Met Her Brothers
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: 'Pemaksaan' Draco agar anak-anaknya membantu memilihkan kado pernikahan untuk Ginny membawa mereka menilik balik perjuangan Draco untuk mendapat restu menikahi Ginny. "Ternyata jatuh cinta dengan ibu kalian tidak gampang. Dad harus menghadapi paman-paman kalian dulu." Sekuel dari "The Daughter-in-law". ONE SHOT


**Summary:** 'Pemaksaan' Draco agar anak-anaknya membantu memilihkan kado pernikahan untuk Ginny membawa mereka menilik balik perjuangan Draco untuk mendapat restu. "Ternyata jatuh cinta dengan ibu kalian tidak gampang. Dad harus menghadapi paman-paman kalian dulu." Sekuel dari "The Daughter-in-law".

 **.**

 **Hayo, siapa yang dulu rekues sekuelnya The Daughter-in-law? *lirik-lirik***

 **Sebenarnya tidak berencana bikin sekuelnya dalam bentuk apapun, cuma tiba-tiba suatu hari ide ini muncul begitu saja.**

 **Special for Drinny shippers XD**

 **Note: Maaf jika ide serupa sudah pernah ada, tidak menarik, dan garing!**

 **Warning: Umpatan inside. Tapi disensor**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

Sudah sepekan sejak Scorpius pulang dari Hogwarts, sang ayah sudah sibuk 'menculik'nya dan kedua adiknya, Arthur dan Molyssa. Ginevra Malfoy tentu saja heran—sesekali marah—ketika Draco Malfoy dengan seenaknya menghilang bersamaan dengan ketiga anak mereka.

Tanpa diketahui Ginny, tujuan Draco hanyalah agar ketiga Malfoy junior itu membantunya memilihkan hadiah pernikahan mereka yang kelima belas.

"Aku paham kalau Dad membawa Molyssa, dia kan perempuan seperti Mum… tapi kenapa aku dan Arthur juga dibawa?" kata Scorpius sambil bersungut di hari kedua perburuan hadiah. Rupanya diam-diam Scorpius juga ingin dibelikan hadiah, yang malangnya tak dimengerti Draco sampai sekarang.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja," kata Draco setengah memaksa.

Sampai empat hari kemudian, Scorpius akhirnya menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Draco.

"Dad tahu… Dad tahu… Dad akan membawamu ke Rumania mengunjungi Paman Charlie. Kau juga tertarik dengan naga, kan? Mumpung kau sedang liburan."

Scorpius memutar bola mata kesal. Ayahnya memang tidak peka, benar kata ibunya. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Ginny, Scorpius bisa heran kenapa ibunya itu bisa jatuh cinta dengan ayahnya. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak peka, apa enaknya?

"Kenapa Mum bisa jatuh cinta dengan Dad?" tanya Scorpius yang terdengar tiba-tiba di telinga Draco. Sungguh _to the point_ seperti Ginny. Draco kemudian tersenyum.

"Sungguh seperti ibumu. Aku hanya menyumbang kemiripan fisik saja."

"Daaaad?" kata Scorpius dengan nada menuntut jawaban. Ia bosan sering disebut mewarisi fisik ayahnya yang legendaris itu.

"Lebih tepatnya, Dad yang jatuh cinta duluan dengan ibu kalian," jawab Draco, baru ingat kembali kalau dua anaknya yang lebih kecil juga ada disitu.

Si kecil Molyssa matanya langsung berbinar-binar, Arthur tampak biasa saja, sementara Scorpius, entah kenapa, hampir menyamai antusiasme Molyssa. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu. Draco mengernyit, apalagi ketika putra sulungnya itu mengiyakan permintaan Molyssa.

"Dad, ayo ceritakan bagaimana Dad jatuh cinta pada Mum!" pinta Molyssa.

"Iya, Dad, iya!" tambah Scorpius.

"Dracooooo!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ginny dari dapur. "Katanya kalian mau ke Diagon Alley!"

"Sebentar!" kata Draco, kemudian kembali lagi menatap anak-anaknya. "Kalian mau Dad cerita?"

Scorpius dan Molyssa antusias, sementara Arthur cuma tersenyum tipis. Mereka berempat langsung duduk beralaskan rumput di halaman belakang Malfoy Manor.

"Ternyata jatuh cinta dengan ibu kalian tidak gampang. Dad harus menghadapi paman-paman kalian dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Draco," ucap Ginny. "Kau sudah bertemu Mum dan Dad. Tapi kau belum bertemu kakak-kakakku."_

 _"Aku sudah pernah bertemu semua kakakmu, kecuali Bill."_

 _"Draco," kata Ginny malas. "Bukan bertemu yang seperti_ itu _. Kalau kau memang serius, temuilah Bill. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Besok."_

 _"Hah? Besok?" kata Draco sambil menghantamkan kakinya ke tanah. Beberapa Muggle menoleh terkejut. Tapi masih akan kalah dengan Lucius Malfoy jika mengetahui kalau anak semata wayangnya berniat menikahi Ginny Weasley dan—apa itu? Berkencan di taman Muggle?_

 _"Kenapa? Kalau kau saja tidak takut kepada ayahmu, kenapa kau takut ketemu kakak-kakakku?"_

 _"Aku tidak takut," kata Draco berusaha terlihat berani. Untung saja Draco termasuk orang yang pandai menutupi perasaan. "Hanya agak mendadak."_

 _"Di hari Minggu semua orang libur bekerja. Kalau kau takut, aku bisa menemanimu ke rumah Bill."_

 _"Sudah kubilang aku tidak takut!"_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 _Draco bisa dibilang tidak pernah bertemu Bill. Sementara ia sudah pernah bertemu Charlie sekali. Memikirkan Charlie Draco jadi teringat sesuatu._

 _"Gin, apakah kita juga akan ke Ruma—"_

 _"_ Salut! Bienvenue, _adik ipar!" tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara wanita yang antusias. Ia kemudian mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Ginny, sampai kemudian memeluknya. "Dan apa kabar, Draco? Kau tambah tampan saja!"_

 _Fleur gantian memeluk Draco. Sejenak tubuh Draco serasa membeku ketika keturunan Veela itu menyentuhnya. Ini kedua kalinya juga Draco bertemu Fleur secara pribadi. Selain satu kali bertemu di The Burrow, selama ini ia hanya melihat Fleur di Hogwarts, dari kejauhan, selama tahun keempatnya. Jujur saja Draco juga dulu berharap Fleur meliriknya, sama seperti kebanyakan murid laki-laki lain di Hogwarts._

 _"Draco!" tegur Ginny, beberapa saat setelah Fleur melepaskan pelukannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Ya, aku tahu. Fleur memang menyebalkan, kan?" tambahnya agak berbisik._

 _Draco merasa malu karena Ginny mendapatinya dalam keadaan yang yah—mungkin bisa dibilang bengong. Tapi Fleur tidak menyebalkan hingga membuatnya seperti tadi. Draco langsung menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, mencoba kembali ke realita. Fleur memang membawa aura yang agak berbeda dibanding orang kebanyakan._

 _Bill Weasley adalah laki-laki yang—tentu saja—berambut merah, tinggi, dan punya bintik-bintik di wajahnya, namun lebih sedikit dari bintik-bintik Ron. Tapi yang membuat Draco tertarik adalah bekas luka memanjang di wajahnya._

 _Bill dengan senang hati menceritakan peristiwa di balik luka itu, yang kemudian tiba-tiba membuat Draco murung. Waktu itu akhir tahun keenamnya, dan Bill ada di Hogwarts untuk melawan Pelahap Maut, yang sudah pasti melibatkan Draco yang gagal membunuh Dumbledore._

 _"Kalau ingat itu rasanya sedih," ucap Draco, sedikit menunduk. "Aku tak menyangka aku pernah jadi orang jahat."_

 _Bill tampak simpati, Fleur apalagi. Tiba-tiba Fleur bangkit dan memeluk Draco. Draco membeku lagi, tapi ia masih sadar kalau ekspresi Bill tiba-tiba berubah. Bill ikutan bangkit, tapi kemudian ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, mengarahkannya ke Draco, dan berkata, "Beraninya kau menyentuh istriku! AVADA KEDAV—"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Scorpius! Tentu saja ceritanya tidak seperti itu!" tegur Draco, terganggu karena ceritanya dimodifikasi Scorpius sesuka hati.

Scorpius tertawa, diikuti kedua adiknya. Sampai sekarang pun terkadang Draco masih terkena sihir Veela Fleur. Tapi tentu saja mereka kakak dan adik ipar. Sihir yang dialami Draco lumrah, dan yang terpenting, hati Draco hanya untuk Ginny.

"Bibi Fleur sangat hobi memeluk dan mencium pipi orang-orang," kata Molyssa.

"Tapi benarkah itu, Dad? Paman Bill marah karena Bibi Fleur memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bibi Fleur memelukku seperti seorang kakak," jawab Draco, kemudian beralih khusus ke Scorpius. "Kalau kau tidak serius mendengarkan ceritaku, aku akan berhenti."

Ketiga Malfoy junior sontak memohon ayah mereka untuk bercerita kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Berkunjung ke saudara tertua Weasley ternyata tidak semenyeramkan yang dibayangkan Draco. Bill dan Fleur hanya menanyainya beberapa pertanyaan biasa saja, hampir sama seperti wawancara kerja. Bedanya pakai dimodifikasi sana sini sesuai tujuannya: menikahi Ginny. Selepas itu Draco diajak Bill memancing di laut secara manual pakai cara Muggle. Draco yang tidak pernah memancing—dia mendapatkan ikan selalu sudah dalam keadaan matang—merasa kesulitan, apalagi memancing butuh kesabaran. Ia sudah hampir marah-marah ketika ia sadar dengan siapa dirinya bersama._

 _Sejak tahu cerita dibalik luka Bill dan apa yang ditimbulkan karenanya, Draco sempat berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Bill seratus persen manusia serigala dan menyerangnya karena tidak menyetujuinya bersama Ginny?_

 _Tapi Bill bukan manusia serigala dalam arti sebenarnya dan Draco hanya 'diinterogasi' secara normal. Bill orang yang sangat ramah dan Draco mengerti kenapa Fleur berjodoh dengan Bill. Terutama ketika di Hogwarts, sosok Fleur dikenal agak angkuh dan masih terasa sampai sekarang. Itu kenapa ia membutuhkan Bill. Tapi diatas itu, Fleur adalah orang baik._

 _Draco kembali menggigil ketika diingatnya bahwa kakak Ginny bukan hanya Bill. Dan sesuai ekspektasinya, Ginny langsung menyampaikan kalau pekan depan mereka akan bertemu Charlie._

 _"Ap—apa? Kita ke Rumania?"_

 _"Iya, bodoh. Charlie hanya pulang dua kali setahun dan sekarang belum jadwalnya dia pulang."_

 _"Tapi—"_

 _Bukan Ginny namanya kalau ia tak berusaha keras. Setelah melalui bujukan—dan ancaman—akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke Rumania lewat jaringan Floo. Karena tujuannya luar negeri, maka perjalanan lewat Floo itu sedikit lebih lama, lebih memusingkan, dan lebih banyak debu menempel di baju yang membuat mereka menutup hidung._

 _Yang terlintas dalam pikiran Draco hanyalah naga, naga, naga, kakak yang berotot, dan Hagrid. Walau terbiasa dengan hewan-hewan sihir, tapi penyihir mana yang benar-benar berani dengan naga? Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa dapat anugerah benar-benar berani menghadapi naga._

 _"Apa aku harus naik sapu?" kata Draco, sesaat setelah mendarat di perapian rumah Charlie yang tampak kosong._

 _"Hah?" sahut Ginny tak paham._

 _"Kau tahu… seperti yang dilakukan Potter di Turnamen Triwizard."_

 _Ginny menowel kepala Draco gemas. "Kenapa sih kau ini? Belakangan ini jadi aneh."_

 _"Eh, hai!"_

 _Ginny dan Draco kompak menoleh ke arah suara laki-laki yang menginterupsi itu._

 _"Charlie!" Ginny langsung keluar perapian dan memeluk kakaknya. Dari semua kakaknya, hanya Charlie yang paling sering dikangeninya. Maklum, dari Ginny masih kecil, Charlie sudah pergi ke Rumania untuk berkarir._

 _"Jadi kalian memang ingin menikah? Aku tidak percaya kalau melihat tingkah kalian yang belum-belum sudah bertengkar, bahkan sebelum keluar dari perapian!" kata Charlie hampir tanpa jeda._

 _"Jangan salahkan aku kalau Draco tiba-tiba jadi aneh," kata Ginny, yang tiba-tiba merajuk seperti anak kecil pada kakaknya. "Aku jadi tidak yakin akan menikah dengannya atau tidak."_

 _Draco mendelik, tapi ia tahu Ginny hanya menggodanya. Tapi tetap saja, perutnya tiba-tiba bergejolak lagi. Sensasi yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan ketika bertemu Bill dan orangtua Ginny._

 _Rumah itu tampak sepi, tapi sebenarnya sudah ada beberapa laki-laki besar dan berotot lainnya yang 'menunggu', setidaknya itu yang Draco pikirkan. Mereka semua duduk di dapur sambil minum sesuatu._

 _"Duduklah, adik kecil," kata Charlie pada Ginny dan Draco. Draco mendelik lagi. Adik kecil? Tidak pernah ada yang menyebutnya begitu sebelumnya. Ia agak kurang suka karena merasa diremehkan, tapi sesaat kemudian berubah. Ia mengulum senyum. Adik kecil… rasanya seperti punya seorang kakak._

 _Charlie menuangkan minuman untuk mereka, tampak sama dengan minuman yang para pria itu minum. Ginny dengan luwes memperkenalkan dirinya pada para pria itu, yang ternyata semuanya dari negara yang berbeda-beda. Setidaknya itu yang Draco tangkap dari nama dan logat mereka._

 _Draco membatin, apa ia harus 'diwawancara' Charlie di depan teman-temannya ini? Kehadiran Ginny saja sudah membuatnya cukup gugup._

 _"Kalau kau siapa,_ adik kecil _?" kata salah satu dari pria itu. Suaranya berat dan ia tersenyum aneh.  
_

 _"Draco Malfoy," kata Draco. Ia tak tahu kulitnya masih tetap pucat atau malah bertambah pucat._

 _Kini semua pria itu tersenyum aneh. "Kau beruntung mendapatkan Charlie sebagai kakak ipar. Dia orang yang—" seorang pria yang lain berkata sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya, "—_ keren _."_

 _"Mari kita lihat seberapa kerennya Charlie," kata yang lain. Draco menghitung. Kini tinggal dua orang pria yang belum bicara padanya. Mereka tersenyum aneh lagi._

 _Charlie tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat Draco juga refleks berdiri. Tapi Charlie memang tampaknya ingin mengajaknya bicara, sebab ia tak keberatan. Draco berusaha tak mengacuhkan para pria itu yang ia yakin masih memandanginya. Mereka jujur saja membuatnya sedikit takut tapi—_

 _"Mana Ginny?" tanya Draco, ketika disadarinya Ginny tak ikut bersamanya dan Charlie ke belakang._

 _"Ginny masih dengan teman-temanku," kata Charlie, mengulum senyum. "Biarkan saja dia di sana."_

 _Seketika Draco merasa tidak jantan. Kalau Ginny yang perempuan saja tidak takut kepada mereka, kenapa Draco tidak bisa seperti itu?_

 _Charlie membawanya ke halaman belakang rumah. Disitu ada sejenis kandang memanjang yang Draco sudah bisa menebak apa isinya._

 _"Kadang-kadang tidak ada bayi naga yang dititipkan disini. Tapi kali ini kita beruntung," ucap Charlie, tangannya menggeser pintu kandang itu. "Halo, Cantik…"_

 _Cantik? Beruntung? Draco menimbang apa ia harus antusias atau tidak. Tapi dia bukan Hagrid. Ron saja tidak seperti mereka. Lalu apa alasan Draco harus antusias?_

 _"Kemari, Draco."_

 _Draco menurut. Ia tak pernah berhadapan dengan naga secara langsung, tapi ia pernah menyaksikan Trio Gryffindor melihat bayi naga yang baru menetas milik Hagrid. Itupun Draco hanya melihat sekilas dimana bayi naga itu…_

 _Menyemburkan api pada Hagrid._

 _Tanpa sadar Draco bergidik dan Charlie tertawa melihatnya._

 _"Tampaknya adikku yang akan jadi suami dan kau yang jadi istri."_

 _"Apa?" ucap Draco tersinggung sekaligus malu._

 _"Aku hanya bercanda!" kata Charlie, masih tertawa. "Sudah, kau tak perlu terlibat dengan naga kalau memang nggak mau. Tapi kau tetap harus membantuku."_

 _"Bantu apa?"_

 _"Di dekat sini ada hutan. Kau harus membantuku berburu."_

 _Draco tak pernah berburu, tapi apa susahnya kalau bisa pakai sihir? Tapi Draco tidak tahu kalau Charlie menghendaki mereka berburu dengan cara Muggle: dengan memanah. Duh, kenapa keluarga Weasley dekat sekali dengan cara hidup Muggle? Draco benar-benar kaku. Apalagi ini baru pertama kalinya ia tahu apa itu panahan. Ini tidak lebih baik daripada berhadapan dengan bayi naga, pikir Draco._

 _Selagi mengajari Draco, Charlie banyak mengajaknya bicara. Draco kembali berbicara, entah keberapa kali tentang bagaimana ia dan Ginny bisa saling jatuh cinta. Bosan seharusnya kalau menceritakan sesuatu yang diulang-ulang, tapi tidak soal satu ini._

 _"Kau tak perlu khawatir soal Ginny. Bagiku dia adik yang sempurna."_

 _Draco tersenyum mendengarnya. Walau tidak sering bertemu, nyatanya Charlie dan Ginny tetaplah kakak adik yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga penuh cinta._

 _"Hanya saja kau harus waspada. Dia itu sejak kecil sudah seperti ibu rumah tangga sejati. Suka mengomel!"_

 _"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" Lalu mereka tertawa bersama._

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau disana Paman Charlie bisa berburu pakai alat Muggle!" ujar Scorpius. "Kapan-kapan Dad harus membawa kami ke Rumania! Kenapa selama lima belas tahun hidupku aku nggak pernah kesana?" Bibir Scorpius mengerucut. Tiba-tiba disadarinya tidak pernah ke Rumania adalah satu kesalahan besar.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Paman Charlie," sambung Arthur, "kudengar dia sedang pendekatan dengan ibunya temanku."

"Hahhh?!" seru Draco, Scorpius, dan Molyssa bersamaan.

"Ups," Arthur segera menutup mulutnya.

"Heeeei! Kalian kapan berangkat?" terdengar suara Ginny lagi dari dapur, tapi tak ada dari mereka berempat yang menjawab.

"Mum masak apa, sih? Kayaknya enak," kata si kecil Molyssa. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengangkat hidungnya, lupa dengan keterkejutannya tadi.

"Arthur," Draco kembali pada anak keduanya. "Benarkah itu? Siapa ibunya temanmu yang kamu maksud? Dad kenal?"

"Aku hanya menggosip saja," kata Arthur sambil menunduk. Entah apa artinya. Bisa jadi ia berbohong, tapi bisa jadi ia memang keceplosan. Draco percaya yang terakhir, tapi akhirnya Molyssa yang membawa mereka keluar dari topik itu.

"Dad, kalau kau bertemu Paman Bill dan Paman Charlie, harusnya Dad bertemu juga sama Paman Percy. Iya, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Audrey Weasley adalah wanita Muggle yang cantik, lembut, dan ramah. Agak berbeda dengan suaminya. Draco setuju. Tapi jika dikatakan Audrey adalah wanita yang menjijikkan dan rendah karena statusnya sebagai Muggle, Draco tak akan setuju._

 _Karena rumah tangga Weasley yang ini terdiri suami penyihir dan istri Muggle, mereka sepakat tidak memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menonjol. Maksudnya tak ada foto atau lukisan bergerak, duplikat jam keluarga Weasley yang nyentrik itu, atau hal lain. Rumah itu tampak normal seperti rumah keluarga Muggle._

 _"Hanya penyamaran agar Mugg—maksudku, para non penyihir agar tak curiga," kata Audrey, belum terbiasa menyebut kata 'Muggle' karena dirinya sendiri seorang Muggle._

 _Mereka bicara selama lima belas menit sebelum Audrey berteriak, "Percy! Apa yang kaulakukan di dalam? Mereka sudah disini dari tadi!"_

 _Percy muncul tak lama kemudian dengan kacamata bergagang tanduknya yang agak melorot dan miring._

 _"Oh," kata Percy, seperti baru sadar siapa tamunya. "Draco dan Ginny! Senang sekali ketemu kalian—tapi, tapi, aku sangat sibuk."_

 _Audrey mendengus halus dan melemparkan tatapan tajam. "Ini hari libur,_ Sayang _…"_

 _"Oh," kata Percy lagi. "Baiklah. Tapi karena aku sudah bosan sama Ginny, mending aku ngobrol dengan Draco saja. Kemari, Draco. Ikut aku ke dalam."_

 _Ginny tak tersinggung Percy mengatainya, malah tertawa karena Ginny sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diperbuat Percy pada calon suaminya. Sementara Audrey tersenyum melihat Draco yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan bingung dan—agak gugup. Dua kali bertemu kakak Ginny belum mampu menghilangkan rasa gugup Draco._

 _Percy terkesan cuek dan tak menaruh minat pada Draco seperti Bill dan Charlie. Ia hanya menanyakan pertanyaan basa-basi macam "Apa kabar?", "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?", "Kementerian tambah menyenangkan, kan?", "Apa kau tak ingin naik jabatan?" dan sejenisnya. Sama sekali tak menyinggung masalah Ginny. Entah Draco harus bersyukur atau tidak._

 _Tapi ternyata Percy 'mengujinya' dengan cara lain. Selama dua jam Percy memintanya membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya._

 _"Ini yang harus kaulakukan jika ingin menjadi pegawai berprestasi dan menyenangkan," kata Percy, membuat Draco terkejut karena pria berkacamata itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dasar orang ambisius, batin Draco. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Percy tidak masuk Slytherin saja._

 _"Percy, waktu kecil dulu, kau ingin masuk asrama mana di Hogwarts?"_

 _"Tentu saja Gryffindor. Semua anak kecil cenderung ingin masuk asrama keluarganya."_

 _"Dan menurutmu kau pantas masuk Gryffindor?"_

 _"Pantas-pantas saja. Aku juga jadi Prefek dan Ketua Murid, kan?"_

 _"Apa tidak pernah kepikiran masuk Slytherin?"_

 _"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _"Kalau kau Slytherin, kau akan jadi Weasley terkeren yang pernah kutemui."_

 _Percy mendengus kecil. "Menyukai orang bukan harus berdasarkan asramanya, Draco."_

 _Draco mengedip mendengar penuturan Percy. Rasanya sedikit bijaksana. "Tapi kau orang yang ambisius."_

 _Percy tertawa kecil. "Semua orang bisa jadi ambisius. Dan kalau saja aku tidak masuk Gryffindor, mungkin aku—yah, mungkin aku akan masuk Slytherin."_

 _Setelah dua jam yang membosankan itu Draco menjadi lebih lega. Mereka bisa ngobrol biasa, bahkan tak terasa pekerjaan mereka selesai._

 _"Kau tahu Audrey ingin masuk asrama apa seandainya dia bukan Muggle?" tanya Percy._

 _Draco berpikir dulu, kemudian menjawab, "Mungkin Ravenclaw?"_

 _Percy mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Molly sudah bisa ngomong 'Gryffindor', tapi mungkin saja ia akan Ravenclaw seperti ibunya. Kalau Lucy, aku belum tahu."_

 _"Aku senang ada Weasley yang bukan Gryffindor," kata Draco sambil nyengir._

 _Percy mengangguk lagi. "Cepat atau lambat, para Weasley tidak akan selamanya di Gryffindor. Dan entah kau tahu apa tidak, tapi para sepupu Weasley-ku ada di Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw. Tapi tidak ada yang Slytherin. Atau malah ada, ya? Sepertinya kerabat Mum, yang Squib itu, punya anak penyihir yang masuk Slytherin."_

 _"Itu pasti akan terjadi. Aku berani bilang kalau salah satu anak Bill dan Fleur pasti ada yang Slytherin." Lalu mereka berdua tertawa._

 _Dan begitulah mereka ngobrol kesana kemari hingga para wanita Weasley heran apa saja yang mereka lakukan._

 _Ketika Draco dan Ginny pamit pulang, Ginny langsung bilang, "Kau ngapain saja sama Percy?"_

 _Draco tersenyum puas. "Kau tak suka ya aku tak jadi menderita di tangan Percy?"_

 _Ginny tersenyum malu, itu berarti tebakan Draco tepat. Dan ia suka sekali melihat Ginny jadi malu. Kulitnya yang putih kentara sekali telah berubah kemerahan seperti rambutnya._

 _"Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa, Nona Weasley," kata Draco, kemudian mengangkat Ginny dan memutarnya. Ginny tertawa minta diturunkan, tapi Draco berlagak tak mendengar. Ia memutar Ginny terus hingga gadis itu tak minta diturunkan lagi, karena ia terlalu tertawa untuk bisa berkata-kata._

 **.**

 **.**

"Ew," celetuk Scorpius. "Dad melakukan _itu_ dengan Mum?"

"Perempuan senang diperlakukan seperti itu, Scorp."

"Scorpius memang tidak manis. Aku juga mau diputar-putar sama Dad," kata Molyssa manja. Gadis delapan tahun itu menjulurkan lengannya pada sang ayah.

Melihat Draco memutar-mutar Molyssa membuat Ginny yang masih di dapur tersenyum. Molyssa menyukainya. Ginny juga menyukainya. Ia juga dulu diputar-putar begitu oleh ayahnya, apalagi ia satu-satunya anak perempuan, seperti posisi Molyssa sekarang.

"Dad," Arthur memotong tertawanya Molyssa, "Kau juga bertemu Paman George kan setelah itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Gin, apa tidak cukup aku ketemu tiga kakak tertuamu?" kata Draco, belum-belum sudah kelelahan. Ini adalah minggu keempatnya 'menghadapi' kakak-kakak Ginny. Kini mereka sedang berdiri di depan Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes._

 _"Belum. Kakakku masih ada dua. Seharusnya kau sedikit lega sebab kau tak perlu bertemu Fred." Ginny mengibaskan tangannya. "Dan harusnya jadi lebih mudah dengan George karena itu."_

 _Ginny terlihat agak murung setelah mengucapkan itu. Tak mau Ginny sedih, Draco mengalungkan lengannya di pundak gadis itu._

 _"Ada atau tidak ada Fred, ini masih berat buatku." Draco mengedipkan matanya, lalu memasang ekspresi sok merana. Ginny langsung menyikut rusuk Draco. Ekspresi murungnya hilang sudah._

 _Di meja kasir mereka mereka bertemu Nyonya Weasley Baru, Lavender. Ia tampak menganggur sambil melihati orang-orang di dalam toko._

 _"_ Well _, membantu kakak ipar jualan, Brown?" sapa Draco._

 _"Mungkin kau lupa, Malfoy, tapi aku Weasley sekarang," jawab Lavender. "Ada apa kalian kemari?"_

 _"Draco ada jadwal wawancara dengan George," ucap Ginny. "Dimana dia?"_

 _Lavender menunjuk ruangan di belakangnya. Tampangnya agak bingung karena perkataan Ginny, namun ia tak bertanya apa-apa._

 _Ketika Ginny membuka ruang kerja George, kakaknya itu ternyata sedang—entahlah, melamun? Menatap tanpa ekspresi melalui jendelanya ke jalanan sempit Diagon Alley. Ginny menatap kakaknya prihatin. Draco paham. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak perang berakhir namun George terkadang masih belum bisa_ move on _dari kembarannya. Namun begitu Draco masih khawatir George akan menjahilinya._

 _"George," panggil Ginny. Untunglah yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. "Draco sudah datang. Aku akan ke depan menemani Lavender."_

To the point _sekali, pikir Draco. George tersenyum menyilakan Draco duduk di sampingnya._

 _Sebelum sempat George 'mengerjainya', Draco sudah buka suara lebih dulu. "Ada apa, George? Kelihatan murung."_

 _"Aku senang kau akan menikahi Ginny," kata George tidak menyahut pertanyaan Draco. Sedang Draco mengeluh dalam hati. George tidak terkena umpannya._

 _"Yah, begitulah." Mau tak mau muncul semburat merah tipis di pipi pucat Draco._

 _"Kuharap kalian bahagia," sambung George. "Tapi aku tak akan mewawancaraimu. Aku sudah cukup tahu dirimu."_

 _Draco agak lega._

 _"Dan soal pertanyaanmu tadi, aku murung karena memikirkan kembaranku dan istriku."_

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Sudah beberapa tahun aku dan Angie menikah, kami bahkan sudah punya seorang putra, tapi masih ada yang mengganjal."_

 _"Apa itu?" Draco memasang tampang serius._

 _"Aku agak takut Angie melihatku sebagai pengganti Fred—atau malah sebagai Fred itu sendiri. Aku tahu kalau mereka sudah putus sebelum kami lulus dari Hogwarts, tapi tetap saja…"_

 _Mata Draco tak berkedip. Ia tak percaya George akan menceritakan masalah pribadi pada dirinya. Draco bisa dibilang orang luar. Mereka bahkan kenal akrab belum lama. Kalau bukan karena Ginny, mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah dekat._

 _"Yah, walau perasaan seperti ini tidak selalu muncul, tapi tetap saja terkadang muncul," George bersandar di kursinya. "Aku mencintai Angie dan tidak bermaksud merebutnya dari Fred. Tapi tetap saja—"_

 _George tak bisa melanjutkan. Ia bingung merangkai kata-kata. Draco tidak pernah melihat kedua kembar Weasley mati kutu dalam berbicara._

 _"Perasaan memang sesuatu yang rumit," Draco tiba-tiba jadi bijak. "Aku sendiri tidak akan menyangka akan jadi bagian dari keluarga Weasley."_

 _"Sebenarnya hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan kami dan sejak pagi aku sudah keluar rumah bahkan sebelum Angie bangun."_

 _Draco langsung bangkit dari kursinya. "Kau bercanda!"_

 _"Aku mungkin tukang bercanda tapi kali ini aku serius." Dan mukanya memang jadi tambah serius. "Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Setiap tahun seperti ini. Aku tahu Angie itu tomboi tapi setidaknya perempuan sesekali harus menerima perlakuan romantis."_

 _Draco menatap George campuran antara ingin tertawa, heran, kasihan, prihatin, dan gemas. George payah sekali. Draco duduk kembali, matanya menerawang ke luar jendela._

 _"Kalau kau ingin aku merestuimu, Draco, kau harus memenuhi permintaanku." Muncul seringai tipis di wajah George._

 _Nah, ini dia, batin Draco._ Another Slytherin in Weasley family _. Tapi alih-alih bertanya kenapa George tidak masuk Slytherin seperti yang ditanyakannya pada Percy, Draco langsung mengangguk. Tinggal dua kakak Weasley lagi dan ia akan benar-benar mendapatkan restu._ Well, _kecuali dari ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy._

 _"Tak masalah. Bill, Charlie, dan Percy sudah memberiku tugas."_

 _"Oh ya?" tanya George, tapi ia makin menunjukkan seringainya. "Tenang saja, tugasku tidak akan semembosankan tugas dari mereka."_

 _"Lalu apa tugasnya?"_

 _"Sebenarnya aku sibuk hari ini—setiap hari juga sibuk," kata George. Draco mendengus sambil nyengir. "Tolong pesankan tempat untuk makan malamku dan Angie. Di restoran."_

 _"Tentu saja aku bisa," kata Draco semangat. "Cuma itu? Gampang!"_

 _"Restoran yang_ anti-mainstream _," George menyeringai lagi. "Restoran Muggle."_

 _Draco tiba-tiba lemas. "Kenapa harus restoran Muggle? Aku tak tahu apapun!"_

 _"Ambil tawaran ini atau jangan ambil adikku, selamanya!"_

 _Draco bingung beberapa saat, sedang George sangat menikamati ekspresi Draco, kemudian tertawa terbahak. Awalnya Draco sebal ditertawakan, tapi lama-lama ia lega karena akhirnya George bisa ceria lagi._

 _Draco melompat dari kursinya. "Baik! Aku akan carikan sekarang juga!"_

 _George mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Belum sampai Draco membuka pintu, George berkata lagi, "Satu lagi, Draco. Kau mau kan menjaga Fred selagi orang tuanya ini makan malam, di The Burrow?"_

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengasuh Fred… memangnya Dad bisa?" Arthur bertanya.

"Awalnya repot, apalagi nenek dan ibu kalian tidak mau membantuku. Tampaknya mereka ikut-ikutan mengerjai Dad."

Ketiga anak Draco tertawa. Molyssa nyeletuk, "Akhirnya Paman George dan Bibi Angelina makan dimana?"

"Di restoran dekat situ. Tapi walau dekat, Dad harus minta bantuan penyihir wanita terhebat di zamannya."

"Siapa?" Molyssa bertanya.

Draco menatap Scorpius. "Ibunya Albus!"

"Oooh… Hermione Potter?" Senyum terkembang di wajah Scorpius. "Benar! Dia kan kelahiran-Muggle!"

"Tinggal satu," ujar Arthur. "Ceritakan tentang Dad dan Paman Ron!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tinggal satu dan ini yang terakhir, kan, Ginny?" Draco menoleh pada Ginny yang ada di sampingnya._

 _"Terakhir sebelum kita menghadapi orangtuamu bersama."_

 _"Itu tak perlu. Soal ayahku itu gampang." Draco langsung melempar mukanya ke depan lagi, menatap rumah Ron dan Lavender._

 _"Draco," panggil Ginny pelan, tapi yang dipanggil tidak menyahut._

 _Draco mengetuk pintu dan langsung menjumpai kepala Ron yang menyembul dari dalam rumahnya. Pintunya hanya terbuka separuh._

 _"Hai," sapa Draco, tapi Ron tak berkata apapun. Ia bahkan tidak membuka pintu lebih lebar. Yang terlihat masih hanya kepalanya saja._

 _"Ginny, kau masuk saja," kata Ron pada Ginny. Ia membuka pintu selebar tubuh Ginny tapi menutupnya kembali hingga hanya muat kepalanya saja._

 _"Ron, kau tak menyilakan Draco masuk?" tanya Ginny dari dalam._

 _"Tak usah. Aku ingin ngobrol dengan dia di luar." Dengan cepat Ron meloloskan dirinya keluar lalu langsung menutup pintu. Draco menatapnya bertanya-tanya._

 _"Malfoy, kudengar kau mau menikahi adikku, ya?" Ron tiba-tiba terdengar formal. Ia bahkan kembali memanggil Draco dengan nama belakangnya. Kedua tangan dimasukkan saku dan ia mengangkat wajahnya. Draco bisa melihat dirinya di masa lalu dalam Ron sekarang._ Like a boss _._

 _"Ya… Ronald," kata Draco agak kaku. Ia tiba-tiba sungkan memanggilnya Ron, tapi merasa terlalu formal memanggilnya Weasley lagi. Uh, tapi jangan Weasel… Orang ini bisa-bisa tak memberinya restu._

 _Ron menjauh dari pintu dan Draco mengikutinya. Sambil berjalan, Ron bertanya, "Atas dasar apa kaukukira kau pantas mendampingi adikku?"_

 _Ron berhenti ketika Draco menjawab, "Apa-apaan ini, Ron?"_

 _"Sudahlah, jawab saja!" Ron sedikit galak. Draco menaikkan satu alis pirangnya._

 _"Aku mencintainya," Draco akhirnya menjawab._

 _Ron mendengus. "Kau—mencintai gadis keluarga Weasel, darah-pengkhianat, pecinta Muggle, miskin, dan punya anak lebih daripada yang mereka bisa tanggung?"_

 _Draco bertambah heran tapi disaat bersamaan perkataan Ron itu menusuk hatinya. Ron benar. Ia dapat karma. Keluarga Weasley dulu adalah orang-orang yang paling tidak disukainya setelah bocah Potter dan Granger itu._

 _Tapi Draco kira Ron telah memaafkannya… ternyata ia salah._

 _"Jawab pertanyaanku, hah!"kata Ron keras._

 _"Emm…errr—iya. Aku cinta Ginny… Weasley."_

 _Tangan Ron terkepal. Kelihatan kalau dia memang menahan amarah. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Ron marah sekarang? Bukankah mereka sudah berdamai?_

 _"Kautahu kalau aku yang paling pemarah diantara kami bertiga," ucap Ron. "Waktu kau berdamai dengan keluargaku, apalagi ketika kau berani mencintai Ginny, aku ingin sekali marah. Tapi kedua sahabatku yang baik bilang aku tak boleh begitu."_

 _Draco menunduk. Ia pasrah akan diapakan saja oleh Ron. Tapi akhirnya Draco jadi ikut-ikutan marah ketika Ron meninju hidungnya._

 _"Weasel! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco yang pemarah telah kembali._

 _"Itu untuk Hermione!" kata Ron._

 _"Tapi itu masalahku dan dia! Dan Granger sudah pernah meninjuku—ralat, menamparku! Dan sekarang kau malah meninjuku! Aku bahkan tidak menampar Granger balik waktu itu!" Draco tak terima. Tangannya mengelus-elus hidungnya yang langsung memerah._

 _"Masalah Hermione masalahku juga!"_

 _"Tapi aku—" Draco tak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Ron tiba-tiba sudah menyihirnya menjadi seekor musang._

 _"Dan itu untuk Harry!" ujar Ron. Ia menaik turunkan tongkatnya seperti yang dilakukan Moody palsu di tahun keempat mereka. "Dasar musang pirang jelek!"_

 _Draco yang sedang dalam wujud musang berteriak memilukan. Mungkin karena sedikit kasihan, Ron akhirnya mengembalikan Draco ke wujud semua. Rambut Draco berantakan dan bajunya terkena noda tanah._

 _"Puas kau, Weasel?" kata Draco, kesal, tapi tak melakukan apapun untuk membalas. Ia terlihat siaga dengan serangan Ron berikutnya, tapi ia tak juga menarik tongkatnya untuk melindungi diri. "Sekarang kau ingin melakukan apa lagi? Pembalasan dendam bagi kau sendiri, bagi ayahmu, bagi ibumu, dan kakak-kakakmu?"_

 _Ron menatap tanah di bawahnya, tersenyum yang entah apa maknanya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya yang merah._

 _"_ Blo*** he**, ferret _. Kau benar-benar orang paling menjijikkan yang pernah kutemui."_

 _"_ What?!" _kata Draco tak terima. Ron mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh Draco tak berbicara._

 _"Bahkan si Squib Filch tak sejahat kau, sepanjang yang aku ingat," ujar Ron, matanya menatap langsung ke mata kelabu Draco, tajam. "Kau lebih rendah dari makhluk manapun."_

 _Wajah dan mata Draco memerah. Tapi setelah semua ini, ia toh bukan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Ia pantas menerimanya. Kalau bukan hukuman penjara, sanksi sosial masih harus diterimanya, apalagi dari orang yang dulu sering dihinanya._

 _"Membayangkan kau menikahi orang yang kusayangi," Ron menggelengkan kepala lagi, "sungguh sangat aneh. Yah, karena kau memang_ as***le _."_

 _Ada jeda cukup lama setelah itu dan lagi-lagi Draco tak bisa mencegah ketika Ron melemparkan mantra lagi padanya. Segera setelah itu Draco merasa mual dan tak lama siput-siput berlendir menjijikkan keluar dari mulutnya._

 _"Yeah,_ eat slugs _," kata Ron datar, menonton 'pertunjukan' di depannya. Sesaat ia merasa jahat dan kejam, tapi kapan lagi bisa mengerjai Draco Malfoy yang menurut saja dan tidak melawan?_

 _Setelah dua menit yang seperti satu jam buat Draco, akhirnya 'siksaan' itu berhenti._

 _"Aku…," kata Draco terngah-engah. "Aku—minta maaf, Weasel. Rasanya tidak enak. Jauh lebih tidak enak daripada makan kacang Bertie Bott's rasa upil atau kotoran telinga."_

 _Ron menyeringai. "Kau bilang apa? Aku tak dengar."_

 _"Aku… MIN-TA MA-AF. Puas?"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Hah?" kata Draco tak percaya. Ia masih berlutut di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya._

 _"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu,_ ferret _bo*d*h baj***an."_

 _Draco mengangkat tangannya seperti telah karang perang._

 _"Ya, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu sebelum kau membuat Ginny-ku bahagia."_

 _"Hah?" kata Draco tak percaya lagi._

 _"Berdiri,_ ferret _," Ron mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Draco berdiri. "Oh, Malfoy maksudku. Aku tak mau adikku menyandang nama_ ferret _di belakang namanya."_

 _"Aku memang bukan_ ferret _, Weasel."_

 _Ron tersenyum lemah. Dia tak marah lagi dan Draco lega karenanya._

 _"Kautahu, Malfoy, aku merasa seperti adik kecil seumur hidupku karena punya lima kakak. Tapi Ginny menyelamatkanku," kata Ron sambil duduk di atas rumput. Draco mengikutinya. "Dia satu-satunya yang membuat hidupku berharga."_

 _Draco menatap Ron tak percaya. Betapa anehnya pria ini. Setelah marah-marah, Ron tiba-tiba membuatnya… yah… terharu._

 _"Aku akan seumur hidup merasa tak berguna jika membiarkan adikku menderita. Jadi, kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, kan?"_

 _Draco berusaha menahan matanya agar tidak kabur karena air mata, lalu mengangguk._

 _"Aku memberikan restuku," kata Ron, kemudian menarik Draco dalam pelukannya. Ketika Draco mengedipkan matanya, beberapa tetes air mata sekaligus turun membasahi baju Ron. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa hal yang sama terjadi pada bajunya._

 **.**

 **.**

"Uh, aku tak sanggup," kata Scorpius sengaja dibuat dramatis, "membayangkan Dad dan Paman Ron ber- _mellow_ ria."

Arthur dan Molyssa tertawa. Draco agak tersinggung dan malu juga tapi tak jadi. Yang menertawakannya adalah anak-anaknya sendiri dan melihat mereka senang membuat Draco senang juga. Lagipula saling menggoda sudah jadi tradisi di keluarga manapun.

"Tapi kenapa ada kata-kata yang—" Molyssa terdengar ingin tahu, "ada 'tuuut-tuuut'-nya?"

"Itu disensor, Molly, karena kau belum cukup umur," jawab Scorpius. "Yah, Paman Ron sangat pandai mengumpat."

Mereka, plus Draco tertawa lagi. Sang Malfoy senior berujar, "Yah, jangan tiru kebiasaan paman kalian itu. Untung ibu kalian tidak seperti itu."

"Tidak seperti itu? Maksudnya?"

Tanpa disadari Draco, Ginny telah ber-Apparate di belakangnya. Sambil tersenyum, Draco menjawab, "Maksudku, kau bukan orang yang gemar mengumpat."

"Kalian lagi ngapain, sih?" tanya Ginny penasaran. "Terakhir kali yang kutahu kalian mau menghilang entah kemana. _Lagi._ "

Keempat orang di depan Ginny saling berpandangan, kemudian kompak menggelengkan kepala. Ginny hanya menarik napas sambil berkacak pinggang menatap dua makhluk berambut pirang platina dan dua makhluk lain yang berambut merah seperti dirinya.

"Kau akan tahu sesegera mungkin," kata Draco sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ih, menyebalkan!" Ginny tiba-tiba jadi manja. Ia memekik senang ketika Draco tiba-tiba mengangkat dan memutar tubuhnya, sama seperti masa ketika mereka jauh lebih muda dulu.

"Eww!" kompak ketiga bocah Malfoy. Ralat, hanya dua karena Molyssa bertepuk-tepuk riang melihat pemandangan itu.

Scorpius menambahkan, "Yeaks. Adegan dari rumah Paman Percy terulang kembali."

Draco dan Ginny berhenti, lalu Draco berkata, "Kalau sudah tiba waktunya Molyssa menikah, apa kalian juga akan seperti paman-paman kalian?"

"Mengerjai calon suaminya? Iya!" langsung Scorpius berceletuk.

Draco menghela napas. "Bukan seperti itu. Ah, sudahlah." Scorpius dan Arthur tersenyum-senyum.

"Jadi kalian tadi bicara tentang perjuangan ayah kalian mendapat restu untuk menikahi Mum?" tanya Ginny, tiba-tiba matanya berbinar senang. Mereka mengangguk. " _Well_ , kurasa tadi sudah selesai, ya. Bukankah kalian tadi bicara tentang Paman Ron?"

"Sudah selesai!" kompak ketiga anak Malfoy menjawab. Ginny menatap penuh cinta pada Draco, teringat masa-masa mereka muda dulu. Sementara ketiga anak mereka menari-nari bahagia. Anak-anak yang manis. Draco dan Ginny sangat bersyukur memiliki mereka.

"Sudahlah," kata Ginny, berjalan meninggalkan mereka. "Lebih baik kalian makan dulu sebelum pergi."

"Baaaaiiiikkk!" teriak ketiga anak Malfoy. Mereka berlarian mengejar ibu mereka masuk rumah.

Tapi Draco tidak. Ia masih duduk di situ, pikirannya mengembara ke masa lalu lagi. _Tidak, Gin, Ron bukanlah yang terakhir_.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hujan yang turun tiba-tiba tidak membuat Draco mengurungkan niatnya. Bukannya berteduh dan berusaha agar tidak membuat dirinya basah, Draco malah lebih memedulikan buket bunga yang dibawanya. Jangan sampai buket ini basah, batin Draco._

 _Tapi cuaca Inggris memang susah ditebak. Begitu Draco membuka gerbang pemakaman, hujan tiba-tiba berhenti. Draco tersenyum. Yang penting buket bunganya tidak basah._

 _Ia tahu, ia tak akan menemui seorang wanita hingga tidak mau buket bunganya kebasahan. Ia tahu, yang akan ditemuinya hanyalah sebuah makam. Makam seorang pria. Dan pria mana yang suka diberi buket bunga?_

 _"Selamat siang, Fred," kata Draco begitu berhenti di depan sebuah makam. Ia meletakkan buket bunganya, tersenyum. Ya, setidaknya buket bunga itu membuat sekeliling makam Fred menjadi lebih berwarna._

 _Draco memilih diam, namun pikirannya tidak bisa diam. Terlalu banyak yang muncul di pikirannya yang membuat Draco lebih memilih diam. Ia tidak mengenal Fred sebaik George. Ia bahkan tidak sempat minta maaf langsung pada Fred. Kalau saja Draco tidak pernah memihak Voldemort, paling tidak ia tidak akan semerasa bersalah ini menyaksikan Fred sudah bersatu dengan bumi._

 _Pada akhirnya Draco berkata, "Kami akan menikah. Walau tak bisa melihatmu, kami yakin kau sudah merestui kami. Seperti semua orang. Semua orang kecuali ayahku. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Kubilang pada Ginny ini bukan masalah. Aku bisa mengatasinya."_

 _Setetes air jatuh ke tanah makam Fred. Tapi bukan air hujan yang kembali turun. Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes…_

 _"Kalau bisa memilih, aku lebih suka kau ada bersama kami, berkomplot dengan George untuk mengerjaiku. Tapi—ya sudahlah."_

 _Draco bingung harus bilang apa. Lagipula ia mulai merasa bodoh bicara sendirian. Ia kemudian bangkit, dan tanpa menoleh, meninggalkan Fred di belakang. Tapi Draco tahu, Fred tak akan sendirian bahkan setelah wafat. Semua orang menyayanginya dan akan terus mengingatnya._

 _Dan orang baik akan terus abadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **Maaf jika ff nya tidak nendang XD Jika banyak yang mau, nanti akan aku publish lagi sekuel lain dari keluarga Malfoy ini. Kebetulan ceritanya sudah ada.  
**


End file.
